Soy un Gryffindor
by Namelia Phoenix
Summary: Los opuestos se atraen? es posible si la situación arrastra a Neville al borde, si es así, quien es la victima y quien el verdugo?


Este es mi pimer fic trata de una pareja no cannon Neville y Pansy, aunque por hay esta una chica que empieza a colarse y despues... bueno mejor lean

Va dedicado a quien me inspiro con sus fics, con sus acertados comentarios y por la gran ayuda que me acaba de dar.

**Para ti, Dryadeh, porque eres demasiado linda y talentosa para ser verdad. **

Disclaimer: De sobra se sabe que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salieron de la mente de J K Rowling.

* * *

**SOY UN GRYFFINDOR**

Neville salio rápidamente de la habitación, mirando al piso, los dientes y las manos apretadas. No se lo podía creer. Es que no era suficiente con lo que había pasado? Era necesario soportar las burlas de sus compañeros de habitación?

Paso por la Sala Común como un rayo, "_total, nadie se da cuenta que existo" _se dijo. Atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, sin darle tiempo a decirle nada, como acostumbraba, un _"hola, muchacho como te va?"_ que por lo general iba acompañado por una respuesta cortés de su parte. Camino sin rumbo, solo quería estar apartado de todos, y cuando pasaron varios minutos y se sintió lo suficientemente lejos, se detuvo. Pero todavía sentía coraje así que pensó que lo mejor seria buscar un lugar donde pudiera permanecer a solas por algún tiempo. Se encontraba en un pasillo con muchas aulas, _"alguna debe estar vacía" _pensó. Comenzó buscar un aula vacía y después de algunos intentos la encontró. Inmediatamente entro, cerró y apoyo su espalda en la puerta, apretando los ojos con un suspiro de frustración. En el aula solo había carpetas rotas arrinconadas hacia el fondo, y una que otra que estaba entera, delante del montón de carpetas dañadas, ademas de la mesa y la silla del profesor, en su respectivo lugar. Se dirigió pausadamente a la mesa, pensando en lo que había pasado.

- Hey, Neville cuenta, cuenta, que te dijo Hannah Abbott? - dijo Seamus mientras Neville entraba al dormitorio.

La clase de Herbología había terminado, era la última clase de ese día, y todos subieron al dormitorio para prepararse para la cena.

-Neville, aprovechaste la oportunidad? - dijo Ron con una media sonrisa, y lanzándole a Harry, que estaba buscando algo en su baúl, una mirada divertida, a la que no quiso hacer caso. Para Harry esos asuntos eran privados y no debían tocarse a menos que el mismo Neville así lo pidiera. Dean observaba a Neville de reojo, sonriendo detrás de la revista que estaba ojeando, sentado en su cama.

Neville se sintió apenado y cohibido por lo que dijo Seamus, pero cuando Ron le hizo ese comentario empezó a sentirse ademas fastidiado.

- Bueno, Hannah solo quería que le prestara unas notas, ustedes vieron Susan Bones salio de la clase por que se sentía mal y Hannah la acompañó, no pudo tomar notas y por eso me las pidió prestadas. Eso es todo - respondió Neville mientras se dirigía a su mesilla de noche donde dejo su mochila dándole la espalda a sus amigos.

- Vamos Neville, solo eso te dijo? Cuéntanos se veía muy interesada en hablar contigo - insistió Seamus - dinos vas a salir con ella en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, no me digas que no aprovechaste esa oportunidad Neville, ni que tuvieras muchas! - termino con una risita burlona a la que solo Ron hizo eco.

Neville sabia que solo eran sus amigos y no debía hacerles mucho caso, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de soportar esos comentarios de nadie. De hecho el mismo estuvo desde días atrás haciéndose las mismas preguntas, y sintiéndose mal por llegar a la conclusión que ninguna chica podría tener algún interés en Él. Hacia varios días que esa idea le tenía un poco deprimido. Después de todo sus compañeros si estaban en algo. Ron salía con Lavender, Harry, bueno Harry "El Elegido" tenia asuntos mas importantes en que pensar. Hermione, todavía se carteaba con Víctor Krum, y sabía que al menos contaba con Ella como una amiga, y estaba bien porque Neville tenía muchas amigas. Dean salía con Ginny, con quien el pensó tendría alguna oportunidad en algún momento, pues Ella acepto ir con El al baile de Navidad, un año atrás, a pesar que la chica lo único que quería era no perder la oportunidad de ir al baile, y solo por eso acepto ir con el. _"Vaya cita"_ se dijo después cuando se entero que Ginny salía poco después con Michael Corner a quien conoció en el baile. Pero Neville no culpaba a Ginny, al fin y al cabo también eran amigos. Al igual que Luna, que debido a su singular forma de ser sabía que era la tercera y ultima de su corta lista de amistades femeninas.

Y el así, solo atinaba a ponerse colorado cuando alguna remota vez cruzaba un par de palabras con otra chica. De nada le había servido enfrentarse a los mortifagos en el Ministerio_."Prefiero a los mortifagos, al menos ya se que hacer si me encuentro a uno de ellos, con las chicas no se que hacer" _se dijo después del encuentro con Hannah.

Cuando Hannah se acerco esa tarde a pedirle las notas el solo atino a decirle _"oh, si, si no hay problema, espera un segundo que acabo de meter el cuaderno en mi mochila"_, poniéndose colorado y nervioso ante la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y empezó a buscar desesperadamente, haciendo que el resto de cosas en su mochila cayeran al suelo_."Esta bien Neville, no tengo prisa busca despacio… ay, ten cuidado"_ dijo Hannah cuando vio los libros de Neville en el piso y uno de ellos, el mas grande, le cayo en los pies. _"Lo siento, esteee…, aaaquí esta, espero que te sirva de algo"_ respondió Neville visiblemente apenado y con el rostro haciendo juego con el color escarlata de su uniforme. _"Esta bien Neville, y claro que me servirá, la profesora Sprout dice que eres el mejor alumno de la clase, y yo también lo creo. Gracias, tengo que irme, mañana en el desayuno te los devuelvo. Nos vemos"_ le dijo Hannah dedicándole una sonrisa, y alejándose en dirección a la puerta del invernadero. Neville se quedo viendo el lugar por el que Hannah había salido, unos minutos, pensando en lo tonto que había estado. _"No tengo remedio"_ se dijo, guardo sus cosas a prisa, y salio en dirección a la Sala Común.

En cambio Seamus, era el mujeriego del grupo, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta con cuantas chicas salía, ni quien de ellas era la oficial. _"Yo le voy a todo lo que lleve faldas_" decía Seamus muy arrogante y confiado; y aunque Ron tenia novia, no era motivo para que se burlaran así de El. Y menos en ese momento.

- Ya te dije lo que paso Seamus, creo que voy un rato abajo - respondió evasivo Neville mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Vaya Neville, tenias una buena oportunidad, y la echaste a perder. Ni siquiera tenias que acercártele, la chica se acerco a ti, como desperdiciaste esa oportunidad? - dijo Seamus divertido.

Seamus intercambió una mirada cómplice con Ron y enseguida se echaron a reír abiertamente. Justo cuando tenia la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta Neville se detuvo y los miro ya encolerizado y apretando los dientes.

- Oye, Seamus ya déjalo -intervino Dean.

- Es cierto -dijo Ron- Neville, Ella se acerco a ti, después de pedirte las notas le hubieras pedido sali…

- Lo siento Ron, pero no soy de los que se usan un favor para pedir otro a cambio -respondió Neville alzando un poco la voz y ligeramente rojo.

- Oye, no es para tanto Neville solo queremos ayudarte a ligar, para que no digas que tus amigos no te ayudan, si escucharas ahora tendrías una cita y no tendrías que esperar el siguiente curso y tener otra oportunidad que una chica te pida algo- le dijo Seamus y acto seguido empezó a reírse coreado por Ron.

Neville salió disparado sin decir nada más.

Se sentía triste, _"no debería pertenecer a Gryffindor, no tengo valor ni para acercarme a una chica"_ se dijo. Apoyando la espalda en la silla del profesor del aula vacía, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en sus rodillas, Neville pensaba en su suerte con las chicas.

La puerta de aula se abrió de golpe, y una chica con larga cabellera negra entro corriendo al fondo del aula, seguida de un chico.

- Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, Montague -dijo Pansy Parkinson, alejándose de Montague y detrás de una de las carpetas - no sigas molestando o la vas a pagar.

- Pero linda, yo se que quieres, no te hagas derogar, es un besito nada mas - le respondió Montague rodeando la carpeta para atraparla.

- Estas loco, no quiero nada contigo, escuchaste, yo salgo con quien me plazca y tu jamás estarás en mi lista, entendiste? - dijo Pansy y enseguida salio corriendo al otro extremo del aula.

Neville no se lo podía creer. Ni lo habían visto, estaba empezando a creer que era tan transparente como Nick Casidecapitado cuando, Pansy al salir corriendo reparo en El y se puso detrás de su silla.

- Espera, Montague, mira que tenemos aquí, un mirón, aunque Longbottom siempre será solo eso, un mirón, nadie le da bola - dijo Pansy tratando de distraer a su compañero de casa y soltando una carcajada, que fue acompañada por la de Montague.

Neville, solo atino a ponerse de colores, _"no es posible, lo que me faltaba"_ se dijo mirando otra vez sus rodillas.

- Oye, Longbottom si no sales de aquí en los siguientes cinco segundos, voy a tener que tomarme la molestia de mejorar tu apariencia, vamos a ver… un Bubotubérculo, no…. una babosa, no ya eres una - amenazo Montague y empezó a reír.

Neville permaneció con la cabeza gacha y los brazos a los lados escuchando a Montague, se sentía cansado de que todos se rieran de El, pero aun así no dijo ni hizo nada pues sabía que decir algo o sacar la varita solo haría que aumentaran las burlas.

Mientras Montague se reía de Neville, Pansy lentamente empezó a dirigirse a la salida, y cuando se sintió segura echo a correr, estaba a dos pasos de la puerta, pero Montague la agarro del brazo.

- Ven aquí, linda a donde vas?- le dijo Montague mientras la jalaba bruscamente del brazo. Ella empezó a forcejear, el la tomo del otro brazo, y aumento la presión, haciendo que su compañera gritara de dolor.

- Ay, suéltame, ya déjame - grito Pansy - he dicho que me sueltes… PAF..

- Como te atreves, zorra…- dijo lentamente Montague mientras se llevaba una mano en la mejilla donde Pansy le dió una cachetada y la soltó para cerrar la puerta del aula.

En el momento que Montague dijo esto, Neville se levanto de la silla como ayudado por un resorte, salio de detrás de la mesa y lo encaró. Estaba harto de ser transparente, de que no se le tomara en cuenta, de que se considerara un cobarde, de ser el blanco favorito de las burlas de todos y lo que vió y escuchó fue la gota que derramo en vaso. No estaba seguro de lo que hacia, y sabia que llevaría las de perder, pero no podía pasar por alto lo que Montague pretendía de Pansy, eso no estaba bien. El Slytherin ni siquiera reparó en El.

- Eso no se le dice a una chica- le dijo a Montague, con las mejillas llenas de color y los ojos entornados.

- Vaya, Pansy- se burlo Montague - te ha salido un bobo defensor, creo que te dije que te largaras Longbottom- pues no tengo mas remedio que mejorar tu apariencia - saco la varita, y caminó quedando a varios pasos del chico.

A pesar de la amenaza, Neville no retrocedió, miraba directamente a los ojos a Montague, apretando fuertemente los puños. Pansy que dio cuenta que en el momento que Neville estuviera hechizado, Montague le echaría mano y aprovecho la situación.

- Espera- dijo a Montague - que te parece si mejor jugamos un ratito con este tonto? - dijo acercándose a Neville- tal vez seria mejor si primero lo hacemos sufrir.

Cuando termino de decir esto, estaba a dos pasos frente a Neville, mirándolo maliciosamente.

- Mira Longbottom estoy desarmada, que vas a hacer para ayudar a una chica indefensa? - dijo soltando una carcajada.

- Ya, basta de tonterías, -dijo Montague- ven aquí Pansy si no quieres que….

- _Incarceo_

- Ahhhh

Pansy aprovecho mientras se burlaba de Neville y le daba la espalda a Montague para sacar la varita, se dio la vuelta y lanzo su conjuro. Unas cuerdas salieron de su varita, ataron a Montague de pies y manos, haciéndole soltar la varita y perder el equilibrio y cayó como un bulto al piso. Neville que vio sacar la varita a Pansy, solo atino a encogerse un poco, porque pensaba que el hechizado iba a ser El. Aun así, si le atacaba no iba a defenderse.

- Suéltame, estas loca somos de la misma casa, no debes atacar a un compañero- grito Montague, tirado en el suelo

- Eso hubieras pensado antes de atacarme, idiota, te olvidas que soy prefecta- le dijo Pansy a su compañero de casa burlándose - para que veas que soy capaz de cualquier cosa antes que besarte.

Neville solo atino a dirigirse a la puerta una vez que dio cuenta que la chica no corría peligro. Estaba hasta la coronilla de esa situación y no tenia ganas de soportar mas burlas.

- Espera, Longbottom, voy a necesitar tu ayuda se me ha ocurrido una idea para darle una lección a este idiota - dijo Pansy mientras guardaba la varita.

- Yo….. tengo que irme…- atino a decir Neville

- Solo un momento… Neville - disparo Pansy.

- Que? Porque lo llamas así, ya suéltame o si no… - dijo el Slytheryn.

- O si no nada, idiota, no te quito puntos solo porque estamos en la misma casa, aunque no mereces estar en Slytheryn- replico- Sabes creo que siempre voy a besar a alguien -dijo canturreando y acercándose a Montague.

Apenas escucho esto Neville se cohibió y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, pero no llego a salir porque Pansy lo detuvo.

- Espera adonde vas?-dijo -es que no quieres ayudarme?

- Déjalo que se vaya no me gustan los mirones- dijo Montague tratando de pararse - mejor solos, linda sabia que en fondo no te resistirías a mi - quitame esto que voy a enseñarte lo que es bueno.

- Yo.. pensé que….claro que es lo que quieres que haga?- dijo Neville con voz inaudible y mirando al piso. No entendía para que quería que se quedara si el no pintaba en ese cuadro. Pansy lo tomaba del brazo, con ambas manos y le dirigía una mirada coqueta, que a Neville le asusto. Era la segunda vez en el día que tenia a una chica tan cerca, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

- Ya te dije que no estas en mi lista, Montague, y ahora vas a ver a quien acabo de poner- dijo Pansy lenta y amenazadoramente, sin soltar el brazo de Neville y sin dejar de mirarlo con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Neville se tenso y sonrojo, cuando Pansy se acerco mas, quedando frente a frente, casi rozándole y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Voy a hacerte un favor, Neville, voy a darte algo que nunca olvidaras… - dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Neville iba a preguntar qué pero no tuvo tiempo. Cuando Pansy estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo tomo del cuello y rozó sus labios con los de Neville, que sorprendido, solo atino a quedarse quieto. Pero Pansy no se caracterizaba por ser tímida o mojigata; quería darle una lección a Montague y porque no también a Neville, pues no estaba en sus planes darle un beso casto. Separó los labios de Neville, con la lengua, y profundizo el beso. Neville se sorprendió de lo que le estaba pasando pero para sorpresa de ambos le siguió el juego a Pansy. Se dejo llevar, y poso una de sus manos en la cintura de Pansy, y la otra la llevo a su nuca, acercándola más.

Montague apenas se dio cuenta empezó a soltar improperios y amenazas para ambos, pero parecía que ni Neville, ni Pansy lo escuchaban.

Cuando la falta de aire era ya critica, se separaron. Pansy dio dos pasos atrás mirando entre divertida y sorprendida a Neville, que solo atinaba a observarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Bien, me sorprendes, ya veo que siempre es bueno hacer favores…- dijo con coquetería y de forma que solo Neville escuchó.

Neville estaba en shock. Por un lado, no podía creer lo sucedido, pasó de ser el mirón a ser besado por una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela, y encima estaba recibiendo una aprobación, pero por otro lado solo lo utilizó para darle una lección a Montague.

- QUE TE PASA ESTAS LOCA COMO HAS PODIDO, SE LO VOY A DECIR A…

- Ya cállate, idiota - le espetó Pansy a Montague.

- Que es lo que esta pasando aquí? - se apareció de pronto en la puerta la profesora McGonagal con los labios fruncidos y las cejas que parecían una sola, los tres la vieron alarmados. Estaba parada junto a la puerta con las manos juntas mirándolos alternadamente.

- Señorita Parkinson, usted es Prefecta, así que en este momento me va a decir porque esta su compañero atado en el piso - espetó la profesora.

- Profesora McGonagal lo que pasa es que..- empezó a decir Pansy, entre asustada y nerviosa.

- Mire lo que me hizo Parkinson Profeso…

- Cállese Montague! - dijo y los tres se encogieron - continúe Señorita Parkinson.

- Pues lo que paso fue que… encontré a Montague molestando y amenazando a Longbottom, y como no hizo caso a mis advertencias tuve que hechizarlo… lo siento profesora, Montague no quiso escuchar… no tuve opción - respondió casi sollozando.

La profesora MacGonagal, observo unos segundos a Pansy como estudiándola, y luego poso su mirada en Neville, que atino a bajar la cabeza.

- Esta bien Señorita Parkinson, se lo pasaré esta vez solo porque es Prefecta, y estaba defendiendo a su compañero- dijo la profesora, dirigiendo una casi imperceptible mirada de confusión hacia Neville, que la veía de reojo con la cabeza gacha- pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

- Si Profesora - respondió Pansy- no volverá a suceder.

En un sorpresivo y rápido movimiento la profesora, saco la varita.

- Pero eso no fue así..-ladro Montague.

- _Finite Incantatem_ - dijo la profesora apuntando con su varita a Montague, que callo y se puso de pie bruscamente en el momento que quedo libre de las cuerdas- ya le dije que se callara.

- Profesora, por favor escuche eso no fue lo que paso… - espeto Montague en tono de suplica, después de recoger y guardar su varita.

- Entonces que paso, Montague -dijo Pansy con un casi verdadero rostro de pena y mirando seriamente a Montague - si no estabas amenazando a Longbottom, seria acaso a MI?

Montague abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber que decir. Si la profesora se enteraba de lo que realmente quería, iban a castigarlo el resto del curso. La profesora le lanzo una mirada rápida a Pansy y luego se detuvo en su compañero de casa.

- Bien, Señorita Parkinson, Señor Longbottom regresen al comedor -ordenó la profesora - usted Montague, sígame a mi oficina.

Se dio la vuelta pero antes de salir dijo:

- Ah, lo olvidaba diez puntos menos para Slytherin, por su comportamiento con su compañero Montague - dijo mirándolo- ahora venga conmigo.

Salio rumbo a su oficina con Montague siguiéndole los pasos.

Pansy que estuvo de espaldas a Neville mientras la profesora McGonagal los interrogó, dio unos pasos alejándose. Dio la vuelta, y ya no tenia expresión de pena si no de satisfacción.

- Bien, todo salio perfecto - le dijo a Neville- no creo que sea necesario decirte que no le digas a nadie lo que paso, porque nadie te va a creer, ni siquiera se lo creerán a Montague. Adiós y de nada - finalizó soltando una carcajada, y saliendo del aula con dirección al comedor.

Neville se quedo quieto unos segundos mirando a la puerta, se sentía un poco confuso y de pronto como si se diera cuenta de algo, salio corriendo por el pasillo.

- Espera - dijo alcanzando a Pansy.

- Que quieres ahora Longbottom -le respondió la chica, con los brazos como asas y la voz de cansancio.

- Sabes Pansy -le respondió -no recuerdo haberte pedido ningún favor, no quiero deberte nada, así que creo que te lo devolveré.

Esta vez fue Pansy la que no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. En un movimiento asombrosamente rápido, Neville poso sus labios en los de Pansy y la atrajo hacia El, poniendo una mano de la cintura y otra en la nuca de la chica que por la sorpresa no reaccionó en ese momento. Fue después de unos segundos que la chica puso sus brazos en el pecho del chico, tratando de empujarlo en vano pues Neville era más alto y fuerte; quiso protestar pero cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo se sorprendió más. Neville, aprovecho este descuido para profundizar el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica y acercándola más aun. Pansy solo atino a tratar intentar separarse empujándolo, pero solo duro unos segundos, pues empezó a sentirse mareada y rendida, lentamente poso sus manos en la nuca del chico acariciando sus cabellos. Neville solo estaba repitiendo con destreza el beso que la chica le dio, logrando que ella tuviera las mismas sensaciones que tuvo. A pesar de todo Ella había sido buena maestra y el un buen alumno.

Fue Neville quien soltó a Pansy, que todavía mareada, retrocedió buscando sostenerse de la pared. Lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, con la boca entreabierta y respirando con dificultad.

- Creo que ya no te debo nada Parkinson- le dijo con la mayor frialdad que pudo - Adiós- y salio rápidamente hacia el comedor.

Pansy solo atino a seguirlo con la mirada mientras se iba, sin mudar de rostro. Cuando Neville se perdió de vista, vio hacia la pared del frente unos segundos después mudo de rostro, dibujando una sonrisa de total satisfacción. Se llevo una mano a los labios, quedándose así unos minutos, recordando lo que había sucedido.

- Que te sucede Pansy, solo es Longbottom -se dijo a si misma, para luego salir en dirección contraria hacia las mazmorras.

Ese noche durante la cena, muchos Gryffindor se sorprendieron de ver a Neville , que llego la mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja.

- Chicos, perdón por haberles gritado en la habitación -dijo dirigiéndose a Seamus y Ron.

Enseguida le llovieron las preguntas de ambos sobre su nueva actitud pero Neville no respondió a ninguna, solo atino a encogerse de hombros y a devorar la cena con un apetito que hacia competencia con el de Ron.

Al día siguiente Hannah Abott decía que si a una invitación de Neville para salir a Hogsmeade, después de agradecerle y devolverle sus notas de Herbólogia, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Pero Hannah tuvo que regresar a casa dos días antes de ese fin de semana, eso si, prometió salir con el en la siguiente oportunidad.

* * *

Si quieres deja tu comentario, acepto todo tipo hortalizas y demas, pero por favor tengan piedad es mi primer fic. 


End file.
